20 Facts About Senri Shiki
by Dreammistress Jade
Summary: Just what the title says. Written because An Eccentric Caffeine Addict wouldn't leave me alone about it.


**20 Facts About Senri Shiki**

1) Before Senri was 8 he didn't believe in vampires. He didn't believe in anything supernatural really, but vampires seemed especially ridiculous. Whenever he tried to picture a vampire in his head the first image that came to mind was an oddly accented puffed up cartoon Dracula.

2) When he was 8 his vampire genes began manifesting themselves. It was slow and he wasn't sure what was happening except he always felt hungry no matter how much he ate.

3) Senri is only half-vampire. His mother is human and his father a vampire. They'd both hoped desperately that he wouldn't inherit the genes from his father's side.

4) He is cutting a slice of his mother's cheesecake when the knife slips and suddenly there's a thin line of blood welling up on his thumb. He forgets all about the cake as he stares at his hand mesmerized.

5) His mother steps into the room five minutes later and screams, seeing him pressing a knife to his arm. He looks up startled. He'd just wanted to drink a little.

6) It takes several minutes before she composes herself enough to tell Senri he must 'never EVER do that again'. She then takes him to his father and tells them they need to talk.

7) His father explains everything to him. About vampires and bloodlust and how he hadn't told him before because he'd hoped he wouldn't have to. He ends the conversation by pulling out a box of blood pills and telling him to take one whenever he feels hungry _that way_ again.

8) Senri goes up to his room and pulls out "Life on Bailey Alley" from his bookshelf. It was a gift from his aunt and quite possibly the most boring book he'd ever tried reading. This suits him just fine. He's not in the mood to learn anything else interesting.

9) A couple of weeks later his dad takes him to meet his grandmother on his side of the family. She's very pretty and polite and all Senri can think is why didn't she bother to meet him before? He'd always thought his dad didn't have any family.

10) Junior high is uneventful for Senri. He takes his pills, passes his classes, and makes a few acquaintances he wouldn't call friends. He is terribly bored with it all.

11) After, when his parents are driving him home from the graduation party (cakes and suits and one silly girl who'd convinced herself she was in love with him) they tell him they've got someone they'd like him to meet at home.

12) Senri is fairly positive Mr. Cross is crazy. He rambles excitedly about how his new school will 'heal the rift between vampires and humans' and that 'it'll be a great opportunity to learn about the different sides of his heritage'. At one point he'd swear the man started _sparkling._

13) After Mr. Cross' speech (which he starts tuning out halfway through) his parents ask him what he thinks about his proposal. It's not that they want to send him away, his father says, but he doesn't really seem _happy_ here. He says yes because he can't think of any particular reason not to.

14) Senri respects Kaname Kuran from the moment he sees him. He had been waiting for orientation in the common room pretending to read a book while students chattered pointlessly around him. When Kaname stepped into the room it was as though someone had pressed a mute button. Every eye on the room was focused on him.

15) Senri doesn't exactly mention it often but Takuma is his friend. Probably his best friends though he thinks titles like that are pointless. It's hard not to be with the way he's always talking and cheerfully including him on every one of his ideas. "Too cheerful for a vampire" Senri thinks grumpily after he's ambushed by modeling agents who he'd invited to their dorm after he heard they wanted to give a job to Senri.

16) Senri has been scouted by modeling agencies since he was fourteen. STALKED he'd call it except his mom encourages them so he can't call the police on them for invading his privacy. He gives up after he finds the lady from LCME Agencies sipping tea with his mother after he gets back from his science exam.

17) Rima is a weird girl, Senri decides. He's never met anyone quite so fixated on pretending they scorn humans – even though the way she's always asking him questions makes it obvious that she's curious.

18) Talent scouts have got NOTHING on fangirls, Senri thinks, staring openly at the riotous crowd of girls that appears as whenever the Night Class heads over to the school section of the Academy. He finds himself inadvertently impressed that Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu are holding them off without help.

19) A couple of weeks after he starts at Cross Academy, Senri hears an interesting conversation:

"What IS this?"

"Disco Rima-san! Have you really never heard it before?"

"…Is it like music?"

20) Vampires have a lot to learn about what constitutes as chore duty, he thinks, after his first time being sent out to hunt down an E Vampire. At least washing dishes never put him under risk of losing his life.


End file.
